The Corner of Her Eye
by Zeus DieKraft
Summary: Weeping Angels - we all have seen them on TV and basically have had nightmares the week thereafter. But they don't exist. Or do they? Shayla has an encounter with a Weeping Angel AND a future Doctor. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction for a TV show so I hope it turned out all right. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who stuff or any of its characters.**

* * *

The Corner of Her Eye

_Ring! _The blaring tone jerked Shayla from dozing on her desk.

_Finally_. Shayla thought math was the worst. It was her hardest class, it was right before lunch (so she was hungry), and it was just... well, math.

Shayla had been assigned a lot of homework, too. She quickly gathered up her pencil, folder, and textbook, dropping her pencil twice in the process, all before trudging out the classroom door and into the busy hallway. Shayla made her way to her locker slowly, slipping between people and darting to avoid big rowdy groups. She was always against the main stream of people before lunch. She quickly unlocked her locker and shoved her math materials inside.

"Boo!" That was Fiona, of course. Shayla turned around and pushed her locker closed. It would probably explode when she went to get her things for history.

"What's up?" Shayla said and started walking down the hall with Fiona. The crowd had thinned considerably; almost everyone was at lunch.

"Nothing much. I have this project in lit arts due tomorrow. It's going to take forever."

"And when was it assigned?" Shayla asked skeptically.

"Um... last Tuesday?" When Shayla looked at her like she should have known better, Fiona defended herself.

"Hey, I was busy!"

"Doing what?"

"Stuff. Like other homework."

Shayla rolled her eyes. "And what you mean by that is you were busy watching Doctor Who. Am I right, or am I right?" They were at the cafeteria now.

"Well, it's a good show! You should try watching it sometime." They sat down and started to unpack their lunches.

"I do watch it - every time I come over your house."

"Okay, so what was the last episode we watched together about?" Fiona challenged.

"Those statue things... the ones that look like angels." She took a bite out of her burrito and added, "They were terrifying."

"First of all, they're called Weeping Angels. Second, it wasn't just about the Weeping Angels - Sally Sparrow had to figure out the Easter egg was meant for her, and she had to return the TARDIS to the Doctor." Fiona opened her thermos to find chicken noodle soup. It was no surprise.

"Whatever."

"Oh, and that reminds me-" Fiona stopped talking when Shayla rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. Then she said, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Go on."

When Fiona demanded, "What?" Shayla said, "Well, it would be nice to talk about something other than Doctor Who at lunch. That's all you ever talk about."

Fiona had heard this before and was not taken aback. "Can I just tell you about this episode I watched yesterday?" When Shayla didn't reply, Fiona added in, "It won't take long."

"Fine."

"So it was called The Time of Angels and-"

"Oh, I didn't know there was more than one episode with the Weeping Angels in them," Shayla said, surprised.

Fiona shook head disbelievingly and opened her mouth to say something. Then, thinking otherwise, she closed it. Then she finally said, "You're hopeless."

"You're just obsessed with Doctor Who, that's all," Shayla replied. "Now finish your story."

"So anyway, Amy gets trapped in this trailer thing..." Fiona trailed off, trying to remember some detail. "Maybe it wasn't a trailer... I don't know, but that's not the point. There was a video on of the Angel they were looking for, and Amy looked in its eyes too long, and she started freaking out 'cause she thought she was turning into stone. It was a really awesome episode. There are actually two episodes to it, but I haven't watched the second part yet. You should watch it."

Every single time Fiona told Shayla about a Doctor Who episode, it ended with the statement 'you should watch it.' And almost every time Fiona said this, Shayla replied,

"I'm sure I will... the next time I'm at your house."

Fiona blew on her soup and slurped it. Shayla's burrito was half eaten.

For a few minutes, they ate in silence. Then Shayla said, "So anything new other than Doctor Who?"

"Umm... this is sort of about Doctor Who, but my TARDIS Converse should arrive in the mail tomorrow!"

"That's cool," Shayla replied. It was an improvement to talk about shoes - even if they were shoes associated with Doctor Who. "How many pairs will that be?"

"I have a gray pair, a pair with the British flag on it, a red pair, and, as of tomorrow, a TARDIS pair."

"Do you plan to get every color?" Shayla asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Fiona didn't hear it. "Not every color... I want a purple pair, though..."

Only five minutes later the bell rang and there was another stampede of eighth graders trying to get to their next class.

"Mom!" Shayla yelled as she pushed open the door to her house and walked inside. "You home?"

No answer. Shayla swung her backpack off her shoulder and threw it on the couch in the family room to the right of the door. She then trudged into the kitchen for a snack. On the counter she found a note from her mom saying she would be home a little after 7:00 p.m. because she had to work an hour longer and get food for dinner.

"Stupid," Shayla muttered and grabbed a package of Oreos from the counter. Shayla knew very well her mom would not be making dinner tonight. She would order out for pizza, just like every time she had to stay late at work.

Shayla stuck an Oreo in her mouth and walked back to the family room to get her backpack. After heaving it onto her shoulder, she plodded up the stairs and started to munch on another cookie. By the time she was at the top, she had taken out her phone to start texting Fiona. She kicked the door to her room open without looking away from her phone. She walked in, sat down on her bed, and kicked her door closed.

It took Shayla barely a second to notice something was wrong. There was something in her room. She was scared to take her eyes off her phone.

But she could see, just out of the corner of her eye, what was there. She wrenched her gaze from her phone to look at it.

A Weeping Angel stood with its hands on its face, frozen in stone.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Have a good day and please, please, please review! I want to know how good it is! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I am REALLY NOT GOOD at deadlines and stuff.**

* * *

Shayla didn't scream. She was too scared. Her phone slipped out of her hands and onto the soft carpet floor with a thud. Right away, the Doctor's urgent voice popped into her head.

_Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead._

And, of course, Shayla immediately had the urge to blink. It was bad. Her eyes started to feel itchy. Then they started to water. Every instinct was telling her to blink, but she refused to let impulse take over.

However, she couldn't just stand there forever, not blinking. She had to do something.

What could she do? Shayla recalled vaguely that the people on the Doctor Who show tricked the Weeping Angels into looking at each other, so that they were frozen in stone forever. But there was only one Angel here. It could not be stopped.

Shayla's left eye started to twitch from being open so long. She needed to do something fast.

It was probably a miracle that Shayla didn't blink when her phone buzzed on the floor.

"Oh!" Shayla exclaimed suddenly. Still keeping her eyes on the looming Angel, Shayla crouched down slowly to pick up her phone. She couldn't remember if it was on the main screen (and she couldn't look at her phone), so she just pushed the clear button a few times. Standing back up, she quickly dialed three numbers and the call button.

What sounded like a very young boy answered. "9-1-1 what's your emergency? I've always wanted to say that, it just sounds so official."

Shayla would've stared at her phone like it was an alien, but, since there was a pretty dangerous monster that could snap-you-back-in-time-and-feed-off-the-energy-left -from-the-future-if-you-weren't-looking-at-it in the room, she decided against it. Instead, she stared at the Weeping Angel like it was an alien-which it was.

"Umm..." Shayla said back, unsure if she should just hang up. The boy's voice was not like an average boy's voice... there was something extra... something hidden... something sad.

"Hello, is anyone there? If I've actually got to say that to another person 'cause this one is a fake or something..." He let the threat hang in the air, waiting for Shayla to speak.

"Umm..." Shayla said again.

"Hello, what is your emergency? I'm pretty sure I have to know this bit for us to come rescue you..."

"Well..." Shayla said, still uncertain of how to explain her emergency. "Umm... Do you know a show called Doctor Who?" She felt extremely stupid asking this boy about a television show. He probably wasn't even supposed to be allowed to answer emergency calls.

"Well, of course I know it, rubbish show that one is. Shouldn't get all the popularity it's getting... Why?"

"Do you know what the Weeping Angels are?"

"Just give me your address. I will be over immediately."

Shayla told him her address and said, "But I haven't told you the emergency yet."

"I know your emergency. I'll be over in a bit."

"You don't know my emergency. _I never told you._"

No answer. He must've hung up.

Shayla held her phone, ready to call again, but something stopped her. Now that she thought it over, if a real police officer had answered, they would not believe her and probably end up asking for her parents or hanging up. She would've gotten in trouble, at the very least. The boy, if you didn't pay attention to his voice closely, sounded like any ordinary boy. But Shayla knew there was something else in that voice. She didn't know if sad was the right word, but it was awfully close. Perhaps that is why Shayla trusted the boy to come to her house. Maybe even get rid of the Weeping Angel.

Thinking and hoping made it easier for Shayla not to blink. She wasn't concentrating on not blinking, so she did not blink. She stared blankly at the Angel. The Angel stared back.

Only a minute passed when Shayla heard the door open and then slam against the opposite wall.

"I'm up here!" Shayla called. Nervous excitement boiled up inside her. The boy might be able to get rid of the Weeping Angel. Her parents wouldn't even have to know.

_I would be able to blink!_ Shayla thought with a faint smile.

The boy's footsteps on the stairs were fast and getting louder. The footsteps stopped briefly.

"Where are you?" Shayla heard the boy yell.

"I'm in here!" Shayla replied.

A boy with flaming red hair and freckles sprinkled on his face burst into the room. He had bright green eyes that complemented his t-shirt. He looked to be about ten years old. Shayla's eyebrows inadvertently went up after glancing at his shirt, which read 'big boy'.

Then Shayla realized something. Her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't looking at the Angel. She was looking at the boy. She quickly looked back at the alien, but it hadn't gotten closer. It hadn't moved at all. She looked to the boy again only to see that he was looking at the statue. He must have been staring at it the whole time. _Phew. _Then the boy said something.

"Okay. Get out of the room."

* * *

**A/N: There ya have it! Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the third chapter.**

* * *

_Well that was blunt._ "Why do I have to leave? Can you get rid of it?"

"Yes, I can get rid of it. I can't tell you why. You just can't be in the room while I get rid of it."

Shayla looked at the boy skeptically. "How can you make me believe you?"

"You just have to trust me. I can save you. I can get rid of the Weeping Angel. You just _have to leave the room while I do it._"

The boy was so confident when he spoke, it almost scared Shayla. He definitely wasn't an average boy. Not at all.

There was a very long silence. Finally, Shayla said, "Okay. Are you still looking at the Angel?"

"Yes. Now go."

Shayla took one more glance at the mystifying boy and walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She paced back and forth, waiting for something to go horribly wrong. There was a sudden crash from within the room, followed by a hurried, "I'm fine!"

Shayla mentally rolled her eyes. This boy probably didn't have any clue what he was doing. He was probably trying to re-enact a scene from Doctor Who. He probably thought the Weeping Angel was just a statue. Which it was. At the moment.

Surprisingly, the boy came out of her room a minute later. His red hair was in a rumpled mess; his shirt half untucked. He was carrying a Phillips head screwdriver in his hand.

"I'll be right back," he said quickly, "Just stay out of your room. And... What time is it, exactly? And what day? Actually, I haven't gotten around to catching the year, either."

"It's 2016. And March 24th. And..." Shayla trailed off. She looked at her phone to see it hadn't even been an hour since she got home. It felt like an eternity. "It's 3:23." Shayla looked at the boy with her eyebrows raised. This kid was really weird.

Shayla opened her mouth, about to ask who he was, when the boy said, "Okay, I'll be back before you can say 'banana'!" And with that, he ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Shayla stood in the hallway outside her bedroom, considering taking a peek inside. Shayla couldn't figure out why he wouldn't want her to go inside yet. Obviously the Weeping Angel was still in there, but he had somehow contained it-otherwise it could move around her room, even come out. So what had the mysterious boy done to it? What could he have possibly done to contain the Angel? Shayla just didn't know. Also, what was he doing with a screwdriver? It was so random. A screwdriver couldn't have helped him dispose of the Angel. So why did he have it?

Then Shayla heard something. The sound was coming from her room. It was sort of a cross between someone who had really labored breathing and the _whoosh_ of wind during a big storm. It came, and then faded out. Shayla had heard that sound before. But where?

All of a sudden Shayla realized something that had been stuck right in front of her face for awhile now. The screwdriver, the sound, the boy.

_The Doctor._

It sounded crazy at first to Shayla, but everything that hadn't made sense before now did. The Doctor always had his sonic screwdriver with him. Who's to say he didn't disguise it to look like a normal screwdriver as to make sure no one recognized him? The weird _whooshing_ sound was from Doctor Who. It was the sound the TARDIS made when it landed or took off. And right from the start Shayla had known this boy was not average. Now Shayla could think of the extra something in his voice. It was _wisdom._ The Doctor was very old, and with aging came wisdom. Shayla knew that the Doctor had never ended up regenerating as a child, but was there any reason he couldn't? Shayla didn't think so.

So. The boy was the Doctor. Could her day get any more absurd?

Once again, there was the sound of the TARDIS from inside Shayla's room. _That must be the TARDIS leaving,_ Shayla thought. Was he not coming back?

The squeaking of the front door answered Shayla's question.

"You still there? Am I on time?" the boy shouted as he ran up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Shayla replied. The boy arrived at the top of the steps. "So are you going to get rid of the Weeping Angel?"

The boy looked confused for a moment, and then said, "Oh, yes, it'll take a second." He passed Shayla and went into her room. Before he could close the door though, Shayla stuck her foot between door and frame.

"You're the Doctor, aren't you?"

The boy just smiled and kicked Shayla's foot so the door would close. He came out about ten seconds later, brushed off his hands, and said, "Okay, no more Weeping Angels in your room."

Shayla rolled her eyes. She was half amused and half annoyed that he thought he could trick her into thinking he had gotten rid of the Angel just now. Sure, he'd probably gotten rid of it, but not just in ten seconds. He had gotten rid of it with the help of the TARDIS.

"You didn't do anything in my room just now. I heard your TARDIS earlier. You teleported into my room and just took the Angel somewhere else." It was merely a guess, but it made sense.

"Well actually, I got the Angel to look in your mirror and then transported it." He stopped and squinted at her. "But how did you know that?"

Shayla raised her eyebrows. "I'm psychic."

The boy couldn't be fooled. "Seriously, though. How?"

"I told you. I'm psychic. I can read minds."

"No, you can't. Only I can do that. And actually, that's only on occasion."

Shayla shook her head and laughed. "Okay, I guessed. Whatever. So you're the Doctor?"

He looked at her mischievously. "Perhaps." Then he darted down the stairs.

"Hey, you're just going to leave me? Where's your companion?" Shayla yelled as she ran down the stairs as fast as she could.

When Shayla got to the open front door, she barely got a glimpse of the TARDIS as it faded into nothing.

The Doctor was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Let me know about things I can improve on and any ideas to continue this story (I have none). Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
